


Let's Go Out With a Bang

by Hopefulturtle



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Dream Smp, Gen, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, It gets better I swear, No Romance, Temporary Character Death, not too intense but its there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulturtle/pseuds/Hopefulturtle
Summary: The world around him is falling apart, and Tommy is only completely sure of one thing:Nobody is going to hurt Tubbo.---AU where, during the Manberg Festival, Tommy makes it to the stage before the arrow is fired. It proves to be a fatal decision that changes the course of their story.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 18
Kudos: 303
Collections: Found family to make me feel something





	Let's Go Out With a Bang

The world around him is falling apart, and Tommy is only completely sure of one thing:

 _Nobody_ is going to hurt Tubbo.

War is fundamentally uncertain, no amount of preparation could have predicted this, and therefore, nothing could have been prevented. There is no guaranteed safety, not for anyone. But Tubbo has always been the exception, hasn’t he?

Wilbur, his president, is silent beside him. The boys crouch and peer through the window of the building they broke into.

It’s hard to watch Tubbo give his speech to another nation, under the threatening glare of a dictator. But even as Tommy grits his teeth, he knows where his friend’s loyalties lie.

On the other hand, the man who hides with him, has become entirely untrustworthy. No one but Tommy truly became a witness to Wilburs downfall.

His leader has fallen and become corrupt, evident by the explosives that run underneath the entirety of their stolen country, they lay dormant, waiting only on the simple press of a button. Wilbur, once merciful and righteous, plans to save no one.

Tubbo’s voice echoes from where he is planted on stage, although distant, Tommy listens intently. Wilbur’s attention falls on him as well. They are both waiting for a specific string of words. And when those words are spoken, Wilbur plans to turn L’manburg into a hollow crater on the surface of the SMP. 

_If_ Tubbo says the code, that is. Tommy hopes above all things that his friend will not let this nation, their _home_ , become a wasteland by the same hands it was built by. 

And then, he hears it.

“Let the festival begin!”

The words are like bullets, they pierce through him, loud and unforgiving. Heart beating out of his chest, he turns to face Wilbur and watches as his hand immediately pushes against his mouth, effectively cutting off anything he would have said.

Tommy cries a muffled _‘Wait!’_ as his hands fly upwards as well, clawing at Wilbur's grip. 

He can’t let this happen, can he? He yells again, he’s about to sink his teeth into Wilburs palm before he hears said man shushing him, a finger pressed tight against his own lips.

Every bone in Tommy’s body tells him to keep fighting and shouting, but Wilbur’s eyes are intense when they exchange glances. His stare is burning into him, authoritative, unwavering; for a second Tommy sees the same man that led them to revolution.

He hasn't seen that person in a long time now. And so he forces himself to be calm, he nods and Wilbur removes his hand.

He doubts Wilbur has come to his senses, but he still wants to believe.

“You heard him,” Wilbur is quiet but firm. “It’s over, Tommy, we’re ending this-”

“Shut up, _shut up!_ ” Fresh panic is flowing through him. He doesn’t know how he’s gonna do it, but there is no way in hell he’s letting Wilbur press that doomsday button. Tommy just has to buy himself some time. “We _can’t_ do this, Wil, don’t you remember what we fought for? This is all we have-”

“ _Had,_ ” Wilbur interrupts him. “This is all we _had_. It isn’t ours anymore, there isn’t anything left for us here.”

He begins to stand, Tommy rushes to his feet before him, he places himself in front of the taller man to block his exit. 

“I’m not going to let you.” He sounds scared and he knows it, his voice raising but remaining uneven. “I don’t know how you convinced Tubbo to go along with this, but you aren’t in your right mind. You’ve fucking lost it Wilbur, you’ve gotta listen to me.” 

Wilbur wordlessly tries to push Tommy aside. The younger stands his ground, even works up the courage to push back at him. Anger is boiling to the front of his mind, it burns into his words when he goes to speak.

“Your _son_ is in that crowd, _Niki_ is in that crowd! Do they mean that little to you? The Wilbur I know would do anything to protect them, not see them as collateral damage!” 

There is a brief moment where Wilbur’s eyes widen, a second that Tommy assumes he has hit a soft spot. That’s good, he can work with that, he just needs to-

“Did any of them follow us into exile?!” Wilbur’s voice is back with a force, he fights his way into Tommy’s space again, crowding him while he spews hopeless anger. “Not even Tubbo did!”

_Tubbo._

It appears to hit them both simultaneously, the fact that Tubbo is still delivering his speech, the two immediately cease their quarrel to look out the window. Their ally is stalling awkwardly, he's stuttering over his words while the crowd looks on with questioning eyes. 

Wilbur begins to walk towards the button again after witnessing this. Before he knows it, Tommy grabs onto Wilbur's arm to pull him back. He's panicking now, he's the only one who can stop this festival from going up in flames, he at least has to try. 

But when Wilbur looks over his shoulder at him it is downright threatening. "Tommy. Let go. This was never your call to make." He wrenches his arm away from his grip, but Tommy catches it again while it's still in his reach.

"We don't have to do this. I…" His voice tapers off, it's terrifying to think, but he has no idea how he's gonna manage this. He's afraid he's much too late.

"Are you going to try to stop me?" Wilbur nearly sneers. "How are you planning to do that? You think you're stronger than me?" His voice still holds its hopeless, hollow tone, but now it almost sounds like he's making fun of Tommy, talking down to him in a way that makes him feel pathetic. 

That's when the crackle of static from the ceremony cuts into their conversation, yet again distracting the two as their eyes fall back to the window. 

Tubbo is no longer holding the mic, it's now in Schlatt's, the new leader's possession. The look on Tubbo's face tells him that this is not planned, not good. Tommy can only stare in horror as the ceiling of the stage seems to fall down around his friend. Then he realizes: 

It's a cage. Tubbo's been trapped. 

"That's such a shame," Schlatt mutters into the mic disapprovingly while he looks at Tubbo with feigned sadness. "I had my trust in you, Tubbo, had high expectations." 

Wilbur twists himself out of the younger's hold again, thankfully not going for the button because Tommy might not have been able to stop him in his shocked state. His leader inches closer to the window, Tommy follows silently. 

"Imagine my disappointment when I find out my right hand man has been conspiring with fugitives." When Schlatt speaks, it is dark and telling. One look at the crowd makes it apparent that they are equally as unsettled as Tommy.

To say this was not going well would be a severe understatement, its horribly clear what is going to happen. Unless Tubbo can talk himself out of this, he's certainly not going to walk away from the event a free man.

The thought of Tubbo ending up imprisoned is inconceivable to Tommy, he decides he won't let that happen either. 

"I…" Tubbo's voice can hardly be heard, but he is still in range of the mic. "I don't… I have no idea what-"

"Oh, but you do." Schlatt's tone is villainous, it's haunting. His attention turns to the audience. "Our secretary of state has been plotting against us, in fact, he wants our nation burnt to the ground." He declares to the crowd as though it's an announcement.

Then, his focus is back on the boy in the cage. "You're not a bad kid, Tubbo. But you let yourself be influenced by those monsters. I don't take treason lightly." 

Tubbo has no response, he just looks at Schlatt with fear. _"Say something! Your silence is only confirming their belief, defend yourself damnit!"_ Tommy is yelling at Tubbo internally, hoping that a higher power might hear and relay his message.

But his prayer goes unanswered, Tubbo's only reply is stepping shamefully into the corner of his confinement. 

"Luckily, I knew just the right man to handle this little situation." Schlatt faces the crowd, eyes landing on a familiar face. "Techno, come on up here, old friend."

Tommy feels the briefest moment of relief. Schlatt doesn't know, but Techno was absolutely not working under his government, he was very much against it, in fact. Techno was on Tommy and Wilbur's side, he won't aid in Tubbo’s arrest. But what happens next really makes him question that statement.

Because Techno pulls himself out of the crowd and towards the stage. He is as hesitant as someone like himself can be, but that doesn't help ease the remaining tension in Tommy. He just hopes Techno has a better plan than the rest of them. 

Finally, Techno's steady climb up the stage was complete, he stands in front of Schlatt, eyes shifting between the leader and Tubbo. "Why'd you ask for me?" It's unusual of him to sound so nervous.

"A request, if you will. You've got your crossbow on you, if I'm not mistaken?" Schlatt closes more distance between himself and the man, trying to loom over him. Techno nods once, slow. A smile stretches across Schlatt's face. "Why don't you teach our friend here what happens to those who double-cross me? Make an example out of him, perhaps?"

Tommy's blood runs cold. Everything around him freezes and falls still, like the world is holding its breath. There is horror in the realization for everyone involved, throughout the crowd as the weight of this moment sinks in.

This is no longer a ceremony, this is a public execution. 

He feels as though he can't inhale, the simple task becomes impossible when he's watching _this_ unfold. Tubbo has been with him since the beginning, he was hardworking as a soldier in times of war, but he was so much more than just an ally. Tubbo was kind, he was patient and understanding, willing to fight for his beliefs but more loyal to those he cared about than anything else.

Tubbo is his closest friend. Even when everything seemed hopeless, Tubbo never left his side. He's the one person Tommy has been able to trust with anything. 

"Go on then, get to it." Schlatt encourages. Tommy watches in disbelief as Techno takes his crossbow out of the bag around his back, it is preloaded with a sharpened arrow, so piercing that it nearly hurts to look at.

"Not to sound doubtful or anything, but do ya really think this is necessary?-"

 _"Of course!"_ Schlatt barely let's Techno finish his sentence before overpowering his voice with the help of his mic. 

Techno holds Schlatt's gaze silently before wandering to the audience, then to Tubbo, before finally landing back on the president. There's a look on Techno's face that Tommy takes a long time to recognize as defeat, he hasn't seen that on Techno before, it looks unnatural. 

He raises his crossbow to point at Tubbo's chest.

Tommy's heart drops all the way down to his stomach. Frantically he looks to Wilbur, who in return is equally as surprised. The elder notices Tommy's eyes on him and briefly looks back before returning to the window.

"He won't shoot, it's okay Tommy, he won't shoot." It has been so long since Wilbur has reassured him of anything that he is painfully eager to accept it. But Wilbur does not sound sure of himself, Tommy knows well enough that he's trying to convince not just him, but the both of them. "Techno is on our side." Tommy gives a noncommittal nod to Wilbur's words.

"Schlatt," Techno shows a little resistance. He lowers the bow ever so slightly. "He's just a kid." 

"He's a _traitor!_ " A more unhinged side of Schlatt makes its appearance. "Look at him, no apology or remorse, just a lying coward who got caught. Shoot him where he stands. _Or I will._ "

This is the side of the leader that his followers pretend is nonexistent to ease their morality, but it's now on display for them all.

Techno sighs and the bow is lifted back to Tubbo. The little faith he had in Wilbur's statement is crumbling fast, but he doesn't know what other option he has other than to watch helplessly as he silently pleads for Techno to have mercy. 

"Techno...please." The words are only barely heard from Tubbo, he sounds as though he might cry. The sound triggers Tommy's adrenaline, makes him need to run into action and make sure Tubbo is safe. If their roles were switched and Tommy was on that stage right now, he knows Tubbo wouldn't hesitate to rescue him. 

"'m sorry," Techno pulls back the arrow. "I'll make...I'll make this quick, I'm so sorry." 

Tommy refuses to stand still any longer. In the fastest movement of his life, he reaches into his inventory and pulls out an ender pearl, he hardly thinks before he's aimed it directly on the stage.

" _Tommy, no!_ " Wilbur commands as he rushes to grab at the arm Tommy used to throw the pearl, but he's too late, it's already flying in Tubbo's direction. A closer look into Wilbur's gaze reveals there is real concern in there, he's genuinely scared for Tommy. He lets himself hope a little, that maybe Wilbur is not so far gone.

His body shifts into the formless and feather-like state that it always does when he teleports, it's light, a stark contrast from the heavy weight of his decision. When he lands, he feels himself immediately pushed back from a pressure against his torso, he falls onto the unsteady wall of the cage from how intense the blow is. 

Tommy's vision focuses to see Techno in front of him, sweating with a borderline frightened stare. More importantly, the bow is snapped back, it has been fired.

Feelings always take a little longer to register when a person teleports, so Tommy hardly felt it at first. Now, however, there is a quickly growing pain where the pressure was first felt on his chest. He's been shot.

"Tommy!" Tubbo cries from behind him in the cage. his legs grow weak when the pain becomes agony, he slides down to the floor of the stage. Two arms wrap themselves around Tommy, right below where the arrow is embedded, they try and hold him steady. 

"Tubbo," he calls back, but it's weak and strained. "It's okay, you're safe now, I'm- fuck-" he chokes out the words until he coughs, his throat is wet with blood. "I'm getting you out of here."

When trying to stand to his feet, he's surprised by the amount of effort it is taking. He rises before collapsing twice, then he can no longer force himself to stand. 

"No no _no,_ " He hears Tubbo mutter. "It should've been me, why did you…?" He's certain that his friend is crying, having heard it enough times to know. 

" _Shit,_ " Tommy curses. He can't die, not while Tubbo's still trapped and sobbing. He refuses to go until Tubbo is safe, that was the whole point.

However, his thoughts mean nothing to the body attached to him, a downwards glance towards the stage makes him realize just how much blood he's lost. It's really not looking good, is it?

Its gut wrenching, quite literally since the arrow has impaled his organs. He could laugh if it didn't hurt so fucking bad. Reaching up to his chest, his shaking hands uselessly pull at the arrow, there is no more strength in him to remove it. He doubts it would do him much good anyways.

"Please don't Tommy," he hears his friend cry softly, feels as his head rests on the back of his shoulder. "Ple-" he hiccups on another sob, "Please I need you, Tommy, tell me you’ll be okay." Tubbo's voice breaks and he gives up on speaking, instead just muttering the word _'please'_ next to him over and over.

Tommy whines with the effort of keeping himself conscious through the pain. "I’m o-kay," he manages to croak out, it's broken and quiet. 

"It seems we have an unwanted guest." Tommy hears as he is abruptly kicked to the floor, he stares up at the dictator who has knocked him down and scowls at him, a small act of resistance even in his vulnerable state. "Didn't get the memo, huh? You weren't invited." 

Schlatt stomps down on Tommy's chest, who sputters once he feels his throat fill again with blood. "Pathetic." He hollowly comments in response to the boy's struggle. 

Weak arms force Tommy's hands to his chest again to pry away at the new pressure below his wound. He gets nowhere. In a final effort, he looks towards Techno. 

Techno, in his silence, at least has the decency to look horrified. He stares straight ahead like he has tunnel vision, eyes never leaving the path at which the arrow was fired.

That is until he makes excruciating eye contact with Tommy. Techno has always been hard to read, but to the injured boy, it seems like the weight of his decision is crushing him. He hopes it is.

"Hey, mister Blade," Schlatt's voice rings between the two. Despite being called to, Techno doesn't break his glare at Tommy. "You missed your fucking shot. Have another go, will you? Before anyone else decides to join the party." 

When Schlatt’s words finally find their way into Techno’s head, his hand tightens on his bow again, it’s the only movement he’s made since the first arrow was fired. Tommy, light headed from blood loss, begins to despair all over again. Why would Techno hesitate on his second shot when he barely did on the first? Was Tommy sacrificing himself in vain?

“Well,” Techno lifts the bow, raising it Tubbo’s direction. “If you insist.”

Tommy closes his eyes shut, he can’t decide whether it’s because of his fading consciousness or fear. He grows hopeless with the thought of another arrow passing above his head to inflict Tubbo with a matching wound.

By far, there isn’t a feeling Tommy loathes more than helplessness. Maybe it’s just Wilbur’s words finally catching up to him, but he thinks there is no way out of this. Another fatal shot is being loaded, and any second now, all of his efforts will be for nothing.

A shriek forces his eyes open, he’s reluctant to turn and see the image already plaguing his thoughts. It’s the crowd’s gasping and screaming reaction that inspires him to. So he turns and sees-

Tubbo, unharmed, his eyes pinned on… Schlatt. 

Schlatt, who currently has an arrow plunged deep into the upper right region of his chest. He sees the leader’s suit darken around the arrow, staining it with blood. That, however, is the only thing he is able to process before Techno is charging at the man in question. He shoves him onto the ground before moving his bow into one hand and pulling out an axe with the other.

The crowd begins to rise, an awful, panicked, and angry screaming, some begin to approach the stage. Techno swings his axe against the cage, rattling the door viousiously before it opens against its will. 

“Get’m outta here, Tubbo, _run._ ” Techno might not have said it loudly, but the urgency in his voice is beyond clear.

Tommy feels himself be lifted off the ground, the muscles in his body refusing to help him stand on his own. His friend carries him in a way that is careful to avoid his wound and makes his escape off the stage.

The last thing Tommy sees Techno do before he is out of sight, is retrieve several more arrows, bow aimed directly into the audience. 

Then there is forest around him, Tubbo runs towards the safety of their hideout. Meanwhile, the adrenaline that Tommy’s sure had been keeping him alive was waning. 

“Tommy, are you holding up okay? We’re almost there, yeah?”

The numbness spreads from the tips of his fingers, infecting the rest of his limbs. He comes to the conclusion that it doesn’t matter how far away they are from their base, surely there’s nothing there that will keep him alive after all the trauma his body has experienced.

“W-We’ll get you all patched up, just a little longer, okay?”

It’s a nice sentiment, that Tubbo is trying to convince Tommy he will live. It’s a desperate lie, but Tommy doesn’t mind. When he was about to die on that stage, he fought so hard to stay, he had to. Now, however, he’s not entirely opposed to the force tugging him deeper and deeper into darkness. 

“Tommy?”

He swore one thing before the festival; that nobody was going to hurt Tubbo. And now he’s delivered on that promise. He’s succeeded, and, in his own little way, he’s won. 

_“Tommy?!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! I plan for this to be two or three part series but we'll see where it goes :D


End file.
